


【星鬼】慢性沉溺

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 金主兼经纪人朱星杰x当红小爱豆王琳凯





	【星鬼】慢性沉溺

那时王琳凯还不是个万人追捧的偶像，一身oversize卫衣加破洞牛仔裤，在当酒吧热场rapper，虽籍籍无名却满舞台活蹦乱跳，脏辫扎成一整股在脑后乱晃。灯光昏暗迷离，眼睛却亮得像葡萄石，模样招人得很。  
朱星杰本来只是简单过来消遣，没曾想被对方touch the soul，指尖跟着少年的节奏轻敲起吧台桌面。手里那杯negroni色泽鲜红，总觉得比起台上人的唇，还差那么点意思。舌尖抿掉最后一口微苦酒液，等人从台上下来，点了一杯保守的margarita过去搭讪。“我叫Jzen。”嘴角勾起礼节性弧度，“喝一杯润润喉？”。  
“Lil Ghost小鬼”王琳凯笑着应下，露出犬牙尖尖，一屁股坐上吧台高椅。爽快地伸手接过酒杯，手腕编绳上幽灵挂坠折出一点银光。茄色酒液被舌尖含着一转，顺着喉结一滚，咽进胃里微微烫辣，唇瓣蹭着杯壁，眼睛含着一汪初夏的月亮，“你应该不是只想请我喝酒吧”。  
故事就这样发生。

王琳凯的黑眸圆溜溜的，顶着一张纯得很的脸蛋，一看就是涉世未深的少年情状，而事实上他比朱星杰想象的还辣，不知道哪里学来的一声声“Jzen”叫得又娇又浪。  
葱白指尖把被单攥出褶皱，塌着腰把自己往里含，连脊骨起伏的线条都掀起情欲的浪。只有朱星杰掌下触碰到的细碎颤抖，把故作熟稔暴露得一览无余。  
不满足这只是一夜限定的欢愉，朱星杰挺腰顶弄时，突然开了口，“不如我养你啊。”  
“嗯唔…嗯？”沉浸在情潮里的王琳凯迷迷糊糊，过了几秒才眯起眼笑了起来，音节拖起慵懒的长调，“养我？——可贵了。”  
“你怎么知道我养不起”朱星杰笑着吻住少年的额头，指尖抚过对方毛茸茸的脏辫绕了两绕。往日里把自己打包送上床，卖弄色相想要自己做他糖爹的男孩能从中关村排到三里屯，断断续续地也收过不少，宠的时候送几套房和送豆浆油条似的，等腻了也就随时断掉。  
“嘁，看看这万恶的资本家嘴脸。”王琳凯咧开嘴露出两边虎牙，眼睛溜溜用腿夹紧对方的腰，气音暧昧低哑，“那你不如先交够公粮给我再说。”尾音轻飘飘刚落，换来了一个缠绵的湿吻，心里想的却是去你妈的，小爷才不要当金丝雀。  
第二天朱星杰醒来的时候，他准备圈养的小鸟已经消失得无影无踪。回想起昨夜的一切，忍不住上扬起嘴角，“有意思”。  
到底在生意场上经历过那么多，朱星杰当天就在王琳凯表演的酒吧堵人，拿着他集团ceo头衔的名片说“再重新认识一下我吧”，用他一贯擅长的谈判技巧还是把romance for one night变成了to be continue。  
到最后朱星杰名义上成了王琳凯的经纪人，送人去了个封闭式比赛。王琳凯也是个争气的，凭着好皮囊和高实力，最后在节目里成功出道，从underground rapper摇身一变，成了个superstar。而至于王琳凯出道后的通告接个不停，还得连轴转地跟着团体去商演，这又是后话了。  
朱星杰毕竟有自己的集团要打理，虽说没到焦头烂额的地步，但也不能整天总围着小情人转，便雇了艺人助理跟在小孩身边，手上有什么资源都一律砸给他，背地里也给他打理下关系。他可不想王琳凯身上的棱角和那股干净明澈的劲儿，被娱乐圈潜规则给早早磨平。  
出道后少年身体摸着越发消瘦，穿着白T也空荡荡的没个几两肉，心疼得朱星杰第二天给人送去燕窝灵芝这些去补。一大堆补品礼盒堆在团队公寓里，王琳凯拆出来吃的时候，队友们也笑他这么嘻哈的一个cool guy怎么比谁都注意养生。  
朱星杰得了空才去享一刻春宵，有时候是在自家别墅，更多的时候是对方通告间隙暂住的酒店套房。那次王琳凯被造型团队要求剪掉脏辫，顶着一个日系发型回酒店的时候眼睛还有点红。做的时候像个羞赧的蚌壳，夹在朱星杰腰上的腿紧颤颤，望过来的眼神带着湿意和某种情怯，“这发型会不会不适合我…”  
其实对朱星杰来说也没什么差，都喜欢得紧。束着脏辫的小鬼称得上是艳鬼，撞进黑圆瞳孔就是万劫不复，湿热甬道包裹着自己往欲望的深渊里推。剪去脏辫后，短发柔柔顺顺垂在耳后，露出尖尖小脸和清纯的高中生别无二样，更衬出两颊红扑扑的情欲。小精灵含着水意的眸子光是望过来，就惹起自己用糖浆、蜜桃汽水和白浊把他从头到脚彻底淋湿的冲动。  
“你很漂亮。”他低头去吻少年的唇，蜻蜓点水地碰了一下，抬头直直看进对方的玻璃珠似的双眸，“无论什么发型我都喜欢。”  
按说自己以前也有养过不少男孩，个个又乖又软，在床上也温顺得像只绵羊，过段时间却也索然无味。偏偏王琳凯不同，在一起越久越觉得食髓知味。 王琳凯不会因为被包养而去想一些讨好金主的花招，而是坦坦荡荡，该怎么样还是怎么样，有时候甚至有些“不乖”。 与其说朱星杰是对他的肉体持续保留着新鲜感，不如说是因为对方那股纯粹和直率的性子，像未经雕琢的美玉，越品越觉得温润剔透，怎么舍得轻易放手。明明自己才是掌控全局的一方，却更像是一个瘾君子，愈加地沉溺其中。

上海巡演的时候，朱星杰提早买了内场票，想给对方个惊喜，便没有告诉他。  
王琳凯在舞台上确实是视线的焦点，腰胯的动作利落轻灵，毫不拖泥带水，眼里聚焦着舞美射灯，镜头晃过去的时候都在璀璨发亮，比在酒吧驻唱的时候要光芒万丈百倍。朱星杰本来还很欣慰看到他身上的偶像风范，可后来互动环节，唇边的笑容却一点点凝了起来——谁能告诉他，为什么做个三文治，所有成员都要围在王琳凯身边。  
这边一个搂着他腰给他系围裙，小孩也乖乖顺顺地站好，半扭着头投去一个盈盈笑眼。那边一个把他拉到自己身边，捂住耳麦说几句悄悄话，逗得小孩笑得露出不那么整齐的可爱牙齿。还有一个把三文治递到他嘴边，小孩咬了一口嘴唇沾到奶油还要帮忙擦掉，就差没抱着亲一口。  
“嘁。”看着小孩对别人笑得明朗却莫名烦躁不安，朱星杰磨了磨后牙，也说不出来心里那种酸胀的情绪哪里来的。一直持续到巡演结束这股情绪也没下去，和王琳凯助理说了一声直接进了后台休息室。  
开门进来的那下，王琳凯眼睛都亮了，“诶！杰哥你今天在现场看我表演了吗”。朱星杰点点头，又想起刚才的场景，语气晦涩不明，“你在台上和别人玩得挺嗨的啊”。王琳凯愣了愣，悄悄看眼朱星杰绷着的表情，噗嗤一声笑了，弯起眼睛凑过去抱住他手臂，“杰哥你是..吃醋了吗？因为我？”  
朱星杰抿了抿唇不作答，面对对方调侃表情更不自在，只好生硬地转移掉话题，“别说傻话，我在酒店等你。”  
“嗯哼。”王琳凯把垂落的卷发往耳后弄了弄，抬眼波光流转，嘴唇撅起的弧度暧昧不明，“我这边结束了就过去。”  
朱星杰在房间里等待的时间比他想象的更久，斟的红酒都喝了大半瓶，王琳凯人到的时候裹着一件长款的风衣，不像他平时的风格，有些讶异，“怎么这样来了。”  
“还不是因为要补偿下吃醋的哥哥。”王琳凯把墨镜一摘，露出还上着精致妆容的小脸，进房把门一关，勾着朱星杰的脖子讨了一个吻，才舔舔嘴唇朝对方笑，“你猜里面有什么。”  
朱星杰伸手去解他的扣子，直到风衣下的秘密被全数展露，热流全往下腹涌。他的少年穿着一件滑缎的红色旗袍，从大腿根就有高开叉的剪裁，轻佻布料下还摸得一手滑腻丝袜。挑染几缕粉紫色的卷发意外地和旗袍相称，因刚才的亲吻而增色的唇瓣显得格外艳润，一张一合吐露引诱的话语，“喜欢吗？要好好尝尝我吗”  
两性的模糊在王琳凯身上展现得淋漓尽致，被旗袍裹住的纤细身段勾起旖旎遐想，朱星杰的眼神因欲望沉了几分，“那我就不客气了。”舌尖隔着旗袍舔舐上对方胸前小果，直到那一小块布料被唾液浸湿而凸起点乳尖轮廓，才笑笑说，“会尝到琳琳的奶吗？”  
王琳凯的脸微微涨红，却强装镇定地回了句“那得看你努不努力了..”话音刚落，便被托着屁股捞到了床上。他被热切地吻住，只能晕乎乎地搅动着自己的舌头，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着下颌角往下淌，像是太妃糖的夹心融化了，连带着呼吸也像滲着蜜。绵软的胸脯被指掌揉弄着，硬成两颗小糖粒，他哥吮吃完自己的舌尖又往下舔咬住乳头，还咂巴下嘴巴说“琳琳好甜”。  
朱星杰从旗袍下方探进去，顺着光滑的小腿肚往上摸到大腿侧方，摸索着把他丝袜给脱了。王琳凯的腿又细又直，抬起来轻轻踩在他胸膛，隐约还能在阴影下窥见点雪白臀肉。被身上鲜艳颜色衬着，白净的脚趾像一颗颗饱满珍珠，不安分地挑逗着朱星杰的神经。他眼角的红色素沉淀下来，在眼周晕开躁动，更焦灼地想要揭开裙底的世界。  
“摸摸我。”胸前的湿痕冰凉地贴紧了肌肤，王琳凯伸手解开领口两颗扣，又自己用指尖揉捏起双乳，眼睛还湿淋淋地看向他哥，仿若祈求垂怜的流浪小兽。  
朱星杰甚至有种恍惚，觉得对方的胸脯像是刚发育的女生那般微微隆起，含苞欲放地待人采撷。于是俯身吻住他薄脆的耳骨，舌尖勾勒着那纤秀轮廓，还伸手把滑缎面料往上堆皱成一团。没想到从腿间探进去还摸到点情色惊喜，朱星杰顿了顿抬起身，朝王琳凯挑起眉，“baby you are so hot”  
王琳凯里面穿了一条黑色丁字裤，挺立的阴茎被少得可怜的布料裹着，把前端染出湿痕。朱星杰把人带着翻了个身，因动作滑下来的旗袍被他重新掀到腰部，好好观赏起眼前这片春色来——  
丁字裤的细带根本包裹不住什么，漏出少年两团蜜桃似的臀肉，在自己掌心下柔软而肉感。中间的带子几乎深陷在臀缝，被自己指尖拽出来扯到一边，顺着臀间探进去摩擦会阴。对方的腿根在微微发着颤，不知道是因为敏感还是因为羞耻，往前抚慰他阴茎的时候，铃口滲出的液体流得满手都是，便故意恶劣地去逗他，“琳琳流的水好多啊，是不是快潮吹了”  
“不是..唔..”王琳凯满脸通红地否认，身体却在违背意志地撅高了臀，好让对方的手能更顺畅地照顾到下身。丁字裤包不住勃起的形状，从前方边缘探出肉粉龟头，而后方歪掉的细带箍住了一边的臀，要穿不穿的想也知道有多淫浪。勉强往后伸手想要解掉这脆弱布料，却被对方用一句“就让它这样，别解了”挡了回去。  
王琳凯感觉到对方起身拿了润滑剂，往自己臀间倒了一股冰凉的液体，滴滴答答地往双腿间流，手指随即借着润滑挤进自己体内，勾曲着指节扩张起甬道。艳丽的旗袍因为动作而绷紧着腰部，缎面透着点凉意，提醒着自己穿着女装被肆意玩弄的事实。  
按到前列腺的时候王琳凯腰都软了，朱星杰一边用手指去蹭压那最致命的地方，一边还要在抽插搅出的咕啾声下对方耳边低声诱哄，“别忍着，叫出声也没别人知道。”  
等王琳凯适应得差不多，朱星杰捏了一把白软的臀肉，而后把两边屁股掰开露出肛口，解了浴袍腰带直接就操进去，不留对方一点喘息的余地，“现在就来喂饱你，嗯？”  
里面被开拓得足够湿滑，进入几乎没什么阻碍，于是贴着肠壁顶到最深也最满。王琳凯就像一团容易搅发的奶油，朱星杰低头叼起对方的后颈，用牙齿轻轻地在那一小块肉上磨，下身同时也在他肠道里黏糊糊地移动，奶油因此融化得更彻底，唇间也似乎能尝到那股清甜的奶味。  
“嗯...杰...唔呜..哥哥..”朱星杰把着他的胯不让他因惯性滑开，硬邦邦的一根磨顶着前列腺狠狠地操弄着，偶尔还在屁股上揉弄两把，王琳凯的喘息都变得飘忽起来。跪着的腿几乎支撑不住，只能软塌塌地伏下去，唯独屁股抬高着被动作撞击出肉浪。  
并不满足看不到对方的表情，朱星杰缩胯抽出性器，将人换成直面自己的姿势，抬高他一条腿猛地顶进潮湿的后穴，把甬道撑得满满当当。这下王琳凯所有细碎表情都在自己面前展露无遗，双眸水光淋漓而微微失焦，姣好唇形泄出的喘甜腻炙热，纯情小脸写满了情欲二字，“喜欢我吗，嗯？宝贝”  
“嗯啊喜欢...慢..唔嗯,,”王琳凯被抬高的那只脚彻底失了力，在朱星杰肩上晃得像是在江波上跌宕的小帆，肠肉还要在对方掐着腰发狠往里顶的时候，热情地吮缠着他的性器，像是一条贪欢的小蛇。快感过分强烈地冲刷着神经，指尖无措地攥住了床单，等葱白指骨都泛开点玫瑰色，便开始呜呜咽咽地叫对方停，一声声“杰哥”被贝齿咬得细碎又缠绵。  
丁字裤早在激烈的性爱里几乎沦为湿漉漉的细绳，王琳凯射的时候浑身汗津津的透着点粉，像是软弹可口的草莓冻。上面的嘴巴因亲吻，下面的小嘴因为操弄，都流着香甜的草莓汁。朱星杰趁手捏了一下他乳尖，浓稠一大股随即喷溅得下身一片狼藉，几滴白浊甚至落到被蹭得发皱的旗袍上。王琳凯眼角飞着股艳红，透亮的水光在眼里转，朱星杰哪舍得轻易放过他，大开大合地往里顶，专挑着要命的地方捅，激得王琳凯屁股里一片酸麻又爽得眼泪直流。  
朱星杰没带套，高潮时占有欲作祟，全射在王琳凯体内，下身刚抽出来，那被操得熟粉的穴口就噗地排出乳白的稠液，推挤着掉落在身下的被单。没有起身做清理，朱星杰的指尖摩挲着对方手腕，把吻细密落在王琳凯的嘴角，而后认真看向他眼睛，“我承认我今天吃醋了，看着你在舞台上发光发热很开心，但看着你和其他人互动就会意识到你并不独属于我，你还拥有更多，即使我们是现在这种关系。”短暂的停顿了会，再次开口，“不如我们谈恋爱吧。”  
其实这段话说出来有些冲动，朱星杰也没想过对方是否也像他自己一样想要在这段关系中索取更多，短短十几秒却像是漫长的一世纪。可他看到王琳凯笑着露出了小尖牙，“好啊，那就谈吧。”，话音刚落就支起身吻了上来。  
那刻的喜悦才让朱星杰后知后觉地意识到，从酒吧初见的那晚开始，自己剩下的人生，就注定会为王琳凯沉溺下去。 

 

end


End file.
